Mage Wars II
by Ryzaria
Summary: It's back, in all its weirdness! Yay!


Chapter 1-Returning  
  
Since Schneider, people started wondering if there ever was another Archbishop.  
  
There was. Her name was Valerie.  
  
Valerie had taken the job after the Schneider/Rothus incident. She had entered into the church at its lowest hour. People loved Schneider, and when they found out he left, after being attacked, they went berserk. Valerie had to try and rekindle their faith, without being lynched. She managed to get some of the followers back, but the church was not going to have the same number again.  
  
While the Battle of Ambervale was going on, she had been on a visit to Muscadet, to see family members. On the way back, she saw a frightening sight.  
  
There was Schneider, just crawled up from a hole in the ground, blood- covered and grimacing. As he looked up and saw her, he smiled slightly. "Hello...I presssume you are the current Archbishop?"  
  
"Err...yeah," she replied. "But how do you-"  
  
"Heh heh heh, your robes. They aren't normal White Mage robes, are they?"  
  
The robes were given to the Archbishop, who had to relinquish them at the end of their term. This is usually death. Schneider took his with him, so they had to make a new one for Valerie.  
  
"Yes...why are you covered in blood?"  
  
"Ah...well, there was a battle recently, at the Church..."  
  
- - -  
  
"Oh, Shiva!"  
  
Archtaeus braced himself for the landing. He skidded into a wall, smashing it easily. He laid Eldana, Viola and Kenneth down. Luckily they were unconscious. Archtaeus grinned, before collapsing. The wings retracted and Archtaeus returned to the ring.  
  
When Largo opened his eyes, he saw all this. Then he looked outside of the cave they were in.  
  
He saw it all. The rivers, the valleys and the towns and cities. And in the distance he saw the thing he never wanted to see again.  
  
He saw the Agents marching down to one of the smaller Cities. However, in the even further distance, he saw someone sneaking through the high grass. It looked like...that vampire.  
  
And sure enough, Melehkor leapt out at the marching Agents. There was a brief struggle, before Melehkor retreated, and the Agents had ten less men.  
  
Largo smiled at this.  
  
- - -  
  
The reason Melehkor was attacking the Agent Army was simple: he was building his own. And he didn't want another army bothering him while he was busy taking over Ivalice.  
  
True, he had just started his army, but it was already growing in numbers. Cadoan were scared, and rightly so. The army was being built in the Sakurawood, right next to it.  
  
They were first.  
  
- - -  
  
In Cyril, something strange was happening.  
  
Everyone from miles around had come to see it. People were fainting, screaming, laughing at the people who fainted and trying to get a closer look.  
  
It was a portal. An ordinary portal. But it was blue.  
  
Most portals are red, but never blue. Blue means something bad will happen. And sure enough, a boy suddenly went flying through it, followed by a girl of about the same age. They went flying into three of the spectators, and they all went sprawling across the floor.  
  
Four of the members of the crowd were Agatha, David, Thenardi and Madeline, and they ran up.  
  
Agatha was first to speak.  
  
"Hi Marche, hi Ritz."  
  
They both turned to look at her. "Hi."  
  
- - -  
  
"Wait, why can't we leave Cadoan?" Tim asked.  
  
The guard replied, "The Vampire Melehkor is going to attack with an army. We must make sure there is minimal loss of lives."  
  
"I don't care. We're leaving!" Wasabi yelled.  
  
Tim stuttered. "Maybe we shouldn't, just in case we get our spinal cord ripped out by the nasty Vampire."  
  
"Tim makes a convincing argument," Quin replied. "Listen to our wise Nu Mou ways. Or you'll regret it."  
  
Babus nodded. "Yes, stay."  
  
Wasabi groaned. "Fine, fine...bah."  
  
- - -  
  
The New Evil didn't need the Angel Feather for mass-resurrection. He needed it for something else.  
  
"Oh, Shara!" he shouted in a sing-song voice. "Come here!"  
  
Shara ran through. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I figured, that maybe if we can transform the feather into a sort of weapon, we can kill Largo."  
  
"Wait, what will we do with it? Feather duster perhaps?"  
  
The New Evil groaned. "I intensely dislike you, did you know that?"  
  
"I'm hurt..." Shara said mockingly.  
  
At this point Rothus came through and said "Please! Leave your flirting for later! Right now, I've worked out a way to turn the feather into a sword!"  
  
"Yay!" the New Evil yelled with joy.  
  
- - -  
  
As they entered the church, Valerie noted "Wow...this place looks different."  
  
"That's because the battle only happened a few days ago." Schneider replied.  
  
As they looked round they saw more and more bodies pile up. They went through to the statue room.  
  
"This is where Rothus died finally."  
  
"E-hem! I didn't die, just got blown up. The New Evil is such a nice person."  
  
Schneider turned around. So did Valerie.  
  
There was Rothus, sitting casually on the statue of Schneider, 42nd Archbishop of Ambervale.  
  
"You know, you could at least say sorry to me after blowing me up." 


End file.
